I am Deathclaw
by Spire of the Wolves
Summary: Death, trust, Agony, and a chance at a new life. My first Fanfic! Please read! Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

"I'll give you six moons, kittypet. That is all. If you respect that StarClan has allowed me to divide ShadowClan. If not, we will destroy you."

"My name is Firestar, and I do not respect that StarClan has allowed this."

"Very well, _Fire_. Prepare to meet BloodClan in battle, for it will be your last."


	2. Defeted

"No, don't hurt me! I only came here to look."

"Then why are you stealing prey, kittypet?" The two wild cats sneered at him.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not doing anything but look! I haven't even touched a mouse! If you don't believe me I can fight you."

"Do it." The wild cat lunged at him claws unsheathed. In seconds the kittypet was nearly torn to shreds. _I can't back out now! This will_ prove _I'm weak. _"What's the matter?" The wild cat kept taunting him like the fight was a game. "Can't take it? Then I'll just kill you here! Say goodbye, pet." but just at that moment, "Enough Nightpaw!"

"Pinefur why? He's a kittypet! Why not kill him?"

"We've been over this. A true warrior does not need to kill to win a battle."

"Oh, okay." Nightpaw replied, turning to the kittypet. "But you'll remember this!"


	3. training

Being ashamed of his defeat, Ray refused to be beaten. He was training of his own accord. For the next two moons he trained. The day he had been utterly destroyed, he went back to the forest, waiting. _Come on. When are they coming? _"Intruder!" _That's not Nightpaw or Pinefur! _What do you want?" "I want you to get out of here, before I kill you." "Not. A. Chance."

"Go on Cinderpaw. Kill him."


	4. Shocked

"Nightpaw?" Ray was shocked.

"Night_shade_. You don't know anything."

"Makes sense since he's a kittypet." As the two cats kept taunting, Ray flew into a rage. "BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE! AHHHHHHH!" Launching himself at Cinderpaw, the apprentice retaliated, jumping back. "So now _you _know how to fight? Interesting. I guess I'll have to show you how to kill."

"Try me." As the two cats fought, a fourth cat stepped out of the woods. "Nightshade, are you aware of what's happening to your apprentice?" As the young warrior turned, he was suddenly shocked to see his apprentice begging for his life. "Don't kill me! I'm already dead as it is!"

"Get up and fight Cinderpaw."


	5. Going to camp

"No. Bring Cinderpaw and, who are you?"

"Ray."

"Right. Bring Cinderpaw and Ray to the camp. Do you know how to hunt, Ray?" There was no answer, but as the cats traveled back to the ThunderClan camp, Ray had many questions. "Why do you live out here? Do you feed a lot of cats? When do I get to sleep? What is forest life like?"

"Stop talking before I shut your mouth!" Now annoyed, Nightshade was becoming tempted to kill the house cat. _If I can just get him to trust me... _"Nightshade get over here!" "Who's that?" Ray was looking at the ginger cat whom's pelt was the color of fire. Pinefur answered the question. "That's Firestar. He's our leader." Ray's next question shocked Pinefur. "What happened to Bluestar?"

**AN: How does he know?**


	6. Meeting

"I don't know. I was only a kit then." As the conversation wet on, Ray looked around the camp trying to find the ginger leader. _Where is he? _"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" _Firestar! This is my chance! _Ray padded over to the Highrock, wondering what the meeting would be about. _ Is it about me? Or is it something else? _"Cats of ThunderClan!" Firestar's mew rang out across the clearing. "As you know, Tigerstar had allied RiverClan and ShadowClan. In order to survive the battle that is to come, we must ally ourselves with WindClan. Also, I have decided that Whitestorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan. "Who's Whitestorm?" Ray was talking to the grey tom beside him. "Whitestorm's the white tom with amber eyes, and now he's our deputy, apparently." "Ray, come up here." "I suppose that's my cue." Ray padded up to Firestar, wondering what this was about. "Nightshade, tell them what happened."

**AN: Disclamer! I don't own Warriors.**


	7. Cedarpaw

"Gladly. This _cat._"Nightshade said cat with a hint of sarcasm, "Was on ThunderClan territory when me and Cinderpaw were out training. Pinefur came out and asked if I was aware of what was happening, and I turned around to see Cinderpaw _begging _for his life."

"Thank you Nightshade. It is clear to me that this cat deserves to be in ThunderClan. All those who agree with me, stay here. All those who do not, go over to the warrior's den." As the cats went their different ways, it was clear that Ray would stay in ThunderClan. "Ray shall stay here in ThunderClan." "What! You must be mouse-brained to let a rouge like him stay here! You didn't even test him!"

"Nightfur I don't need your opinion. The word of the leader is the warrior code. However, I will test his abilities. Cedarpaw, come here." A gray she-cat padded up to the clearing. "You know your going to lose." As the battle began, many of the ThunderClan cats were cheering for Cedarpaw. "RIP HIS GUTS OUT!" _Cinderpaw._ That was the only thing on Ray's mind at that moment. "I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" Cedarpaw hissed. She leaped at him, claws unsheathed. Suddenly, almost as if the movements were instinct, Ray dodged to one side ripping open Cedarpaw's shoulder. With Cedarpaw unbalanced, Ray leapt forward, about to rip Cedarpaw's belly open. "STOP!"


	8. Acceptance

**AN: I couldn't wait to get this chapter up. Ray used what Scourge used on Tigerstar to kill him. Cut the soulder, jump back, and rip the belly open. On tho the chapter!**

Cedarpaw was breathing heavily, most of the breathing by pure fear. "I've seen enough. Cedarpaw, go to the medicine cat's den, and _you_." Firestar turned to Ray. "I've seen enough. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat shall be known as Night-" "WAIT!"

**No guessing this time!**

**Ray: Oh come on! why cant they guess?**

**Me Because I want them to wait, and if you [is shut uo by a cloth in my mouth]**


	9. I am Deathpaw

"I want to be called Deathpaw."

"Why's that?"

"My life is shrouded in death. My mother was killed by a monster, my father was killed by greencough, and my brothers were killed b-by, BloodClan."

"Very well. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat shall be known as Deathpaw." Deathpaw waited for the cheering of his new name, but no cat dared to say anything. "Your mentor will be Stoneheart."

**AN: This story is going to be over 3k words. Longest I've ever done!**


	10. Two Mentors

"NO! Your supposed to be low enough that the enemy can't see you!" "That's not how Whitestorm did it! He told me himself!" "Just practice more, ok?"

"Fine!" _I'll _never _get that move right._ Deathpaw went to sleep, wondering how he could perfect the ThunderClan signature move, the Lightning Strike. He awoke in a forest. "Wa-what is this place?"

"Welcome to StarClan." Deathpaw turned to see a cat twice his size with amber eyes that shot his blood cold. "W-who- who are you?" Deathpaw was shaking so hard he almost couldn't get the words out. "I am Tigerstar, and you?" "I-I'm Deathpaw." Deathpaw stammered, shaking. "Well Deathpaw, is your mentor giving you a hard time?"

"Yes. He keeps saying I'm doing the Lightning Strike wrong." "You know I was born in ThunderClan, I can teach you that move."

"Will you?"

"Yes, but not now. Come see me tomorrow night, and I'll show it to you."

"Thanks Tigerstar!" And Deathpaw awoke.

**AN: Yeah, I did that.**


	11. Perfection

"Did you practice at _all _last night?" Stoneheart yowled at him. "I'm sorry Stoneheart. I-" "Sorry doesn't win a battle, now does it?" At that moment, Deathpaw ran off. _What did I do wrong? _

|.-.|

"Deathpaw crouch lower, then strike."

"Okay Tigerstar." The apprentice crouched as low as he could, then Deathpaw heard Tigerstar say "where are you, Deathpaw?" Then, Deathpaw's fighting instincts kicked in. He jumped up, ripping Tigerstar's shoulder, then slunk back down into the dark undergrowth. Deathpaw could hear Tigerstar cursing his name. _I finally got it right._


	12. Take me on

**AN: Meeting (My chapter) was posted late, check it out! Chapter time!**

"Where did you run off to?" Stoneheart was wondering. He whipped around just as Deathpaw sprang up, dodging the move. "Did I do it wrong again?" Deathpaw asked. "No. You did very well, young one. I will ask Firestar when we can have your assessment." "Yes!"

|.-.|

"I'm going to show you how to fight two on one today, Deathpaw." "Really? I can take anyone." "Take me on then." Deathpaw whipped around to see a cat's body, faded in time. "Wh-o are you?" "My name is Mapleshade."

**AN: Dun Dun Dunnn!**


	13. Disappearance

Deathpaw woke up at dawn. _I hate dawn patrol._ "Let's go." Whitestorm led the patrol, with Stoneheart, Cinderpaw, Cedarpaw, and Deathpaw. "Apprentices go to the ShadowClan border, Warriors, to the RiverClan border.

|.-.|

"Let's go Cedarpaw. They won't know we've gone. Besides, I'm a good lier. I can get us into ShadowClan, and you know it." "Oh, ok. But if we get caught it's your fault."

"Who are you? You smell like ThunderClan cats." "I'm sorry about that. We are rouges that stayed there for a while. I'm Cinder and that's my sister, Cedar. We wish to join this clan."

|.-.|

"Where are Cinderpaw and Cedarpaw? They should be back by now."

"I was checking the border, and when I went back, they were gone." The cats went back to the camp, their guards up.


	14. Death of a Stone

It had been two moons since Cinderpaw and Cedarpaw's disappearance. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" _This must be about Cinderpaw and Cedarpaw._ "I have decided that we will search for Cinderpaw and Cedarpaw. The patrol will led by Whitestorm. Take as many cats as you need." The patrol consisted of Whitestorm, Nightfur, Stoneheart, and Pinefur. "We will find them."

|.-.|

"Stoneheart!" It had only been a few days since the patrol left, and with Stoneheart dying, they had no choice but to return. "What happened?" "Stoneheart was attacked by a ShadowClan patrol. He managed to fend them off, but suffered a major wound across the chest. We have to go back."

|.-.|

The patrol hurried back, carrying Stoneheart. "Get him to the medicine cat's den, now!" Stoneheart was carried to the medicine cat's den, and given as many herbs as possible to stop the bleeding. Deathpaw walked in. S-Stoneheart?" he said weakly. Stoneheart motioned him over. "I'm sorry I yelled at you all the time. I just wanted you to become a great warrior." "I will. For you." Then Stoneheart went limp.

**AN: I had to do it.**


	15. New Mentor

"Your new mentor will be Nightshade." Deathpaw walked over and nodded next to Nightshade. _Perfect. Now all I have to do is get him to trust me._

|.-.|

"Do it right!" Deathpaw was slashed across the face. "What was that for?" "_That _is what happens when my apprentices don't get moves right. They get hurt." After many slashes across the face, Deathpaw stormed out of the training hollow, and since it was dusk, went to his nest to sleep.

|.-.|

"It's time, Deathpaw." Tigerstar's mew was comforting to Deathpaw, as he respected the massive tom. "Time for what? My two on one training with Mapleshade? I want to fight her. Nightshade is driving me INSANE!" _I want to kill him so bad, I might enjoy it. _"I was planning to do it tomorrow, but I can get Mapleshade for you." Tigerstar came back a few moment later with Mapleshade. "So I hear you want to fight. Then so be it."

**AN: Tried to make a longer chapter, I don't think it worked.**


	16. Skypaw

**AN: I write reeeeaaaaly short chapters. Sorry.**

Deathpaw had many gashes across his body from Mapleshade's claws. _Why did I fight _her_? _"Let's go Deathpaw. We've got training to do." "Bu-" "I don't care how many wounds you have. Besides, I _might _ask Firestar if you can have your assessment." "Fine, let's go." Deathpaw had mastered every move in ThunderClan, except for partner fighting. Nightfur had done it with his apprentice, and Deathpaw had heard that Nightfur and Nightshade had do it together. The only problem was no one wanted to partner with him. "I'll partner with you Deathpaw." Deathpaw whirled around to see Skypaw, who had been made an apprentice a moon after him. "So you're not afraid of me? Everyone says I look evil." "The description may describe your appearance, but not your heart." "Where'd you hear that?" "Someone told me." "Was it a RiverClan cat? I hate water." "Let's practice. Pinefur might just kill me if I don't." "Let's go."

**AN: See? My fault.**


	17. Prohpecy

Deathpaw awoke in a forest. "Where am I?" A ginger tom with yellow eyes stepped out. "You are in StarClan, Deathpaw." Deathpaw turned to see the cat. "You're Sunstar, aren't you?" "Yes." "Why am I here? Tell me." "_Death and night will become one. Blood will fight fire, and the sky will end it all._" "What does that mean? I need help!" Deathpaw was chasing after Sunstar, but he was already fading. "Don't go! I need answers!"

**AN: Can't have any guessess, sorry.**


	18. Training in water

"Let's go. I don't want to be late. Mapleshade said she has something special for you to learn." Deathpaw ran ahead, and crashed right into Mapleshade and the water. "HELP!" Mapleshade grabbed him and forced him out of the water. "Sorry. I was excited." "You're excited that you get to learn water combat? That's a first for a ThunderClan cat." "W-water!" Deathpaw turned to Tigerstar. "You never told me that!" "I didn't know." "Let's get this started. Deathpaw, follow my lead."

**Deathclaw: Really, water?!**

**Me: Yes.**


	19. Battle for the Sunningrocks

"ThunderClan, attack!" RiverClan had again claimed the Sunningrocks as their own, and many ThunderClan warriors wanted them back. "RiverClan, attack!" Deathpaw rushed forward, slashing anything in his way. "I'll kill all of you!" As Firestar was fighting Leopardstar, The RiverClan leader, Deathpaw was fighting the RiverClan deputy, Mistyfoot. "Bluestar!" "I am not my mother!" And Deathpaw was forced underwater.


	20. Thunder in water

_Thank you Mapleshade._ Deathpaw held his breath, and waited for an opening. _There! _Deathpaw had released Mistyfoot's grip, but didn't go upward. He stayed down with Mistyfoot. With Mistyfoot shocked, Deathpaw swam forward, knocking Mistyfoot's paws out from under her. He gave her many wounds, enough to have killed someone if he hadn't been careful. When he broke the surface of the river, every cat was staring at him.


	21. I am Deathclaw

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Deathpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Deathpaw, from this moment you will be known as Deathclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Deathclaw padded up to Firestar, pride in his eyes. "You will have to sit vigil tonight." "If any cat comes in that isn't ThunderClan, I'll rip them to shreds." For the first time, his new name was called out. "DEATHCLAW!" _Skypaw. _Deathclaw smiled at the stars. "Thank you."

**AN: 14 chapters and he's finally a Warrior.**


	22. Second Sky

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Deathclaw padded out of the warriors den, along with Skycloud. Skycloud's brother, also named Skykit, was born six moons after Skycloud. _A ceremony. It must be. _"Skykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Deathclaw. I hope Deathclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Firestar then turned to Deathclaw. "Deathclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from both Stoneheart and Nightshade, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and accepting. You will be the mentor of Skypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Skypaw. As the clan cheered Skypaw's name, Deathclaw wondered why he of all cats was chosen.

**AN: And he has an apprentice!**


	23. Sy in darkness

"I'm going to take you somewhere special Skypaw." "Where?" "I'll show you." Deathclaw led Skypaw through the forest, and he knew that he was right. "You finally came back, Deathpaw." "It's Death_claw _now." "Who's that cat you're talking to?" "Who's this?"

"Skypaw. He's my apprentice." "So now you have an apprentice. I suppose you brought him here so he can be the greatest warrior the clans have ever seen, am I correct?" "Yes Tigerstar." Skypaw slowly backed away at the mention of Tigerstar's name. "Now then." Deathclaw tuned to face his apprentice. "Let's get started.


	24. Teaming Up

"DON'T EAT THAT!" "Why?" "It will kill you in a minute! It's nightshade!" "Did someone say my name?" Deathclaw and his apprentice Skypaw had been exploring the territory, when Skypaw had nearly swallowed the deadly plant. "No. I was only explaining to Skypaw that this berry is extremely deadly." "I'm sorry I" "Sorry doesn't save you from dying, does it." Deathclaw snapped at his apprentice. "Go clean out the elders den. Training is done for today." As Skypaw padded away, Deathclaw turned to Nightshade. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

|.-.|

"What do you mean ShadowClan is gone?! That isn't possible!" "Well believe it. I went on a patrol and there was a white cat, but one of his paws was blood red. He informed me that I was on the border of BloodClan." "B-BloodClan!?" Deathclaw hadn't forgotten about the incident with his parents. He had held a grudge since then. "Unfortunately yes. I suppose we have to team up." "I guess so."


	25. Prophecy Revealed

Nightshade and Deathclaw had never enjoyed each other, but this time they had no choice. "Nightshade, I have to tell you something." "What is it? Is something wrong?" "No. Death and night will become one, blood will fight fire, and the sky will end it all." "What? Is that a prophecy? How long have you had it?" "Since I was an apprentice." "And you never told Firestar?! What are you, mouse-brained?!" "Quiet, I don't want Firestar to know because I think it concerns him." "What are you talking about?" "Death and night. That must mean us. Blood will fight fire. Firestar, Bloodstar? The sky will end it all. That could mean two things Skypaw or Skycloud." "What about Sky_Clan_?" "SkyClan?" "They left a long time ago, but we could find them and they could help us." "I suppose. So it's decided. We team up, tell Firestar, and find SkyClan." "Yes."


	26. Finding the Sky

"Come on. I'll ask Firestar, or rather tell him." Deathclaw padded to the Leaders den. "Firestar." "Deathclaw, what do you want?" "To find SkyClan."

|.-.|

They had reached the gorge my moonhigh. "Alright. We can go into the gorge at dawn. No other time." They waited until dawn, then started heading down to the gorge. "Stop! Who are you?" Firestar stepped out into the appearing sunlight. "Firestar!" "I'm Deathclaw. We need help."


	27. Eyes of blood

"Your six moons are up, kittypet." "His name is Firestar, you piece of crowfood!" "You. Are. Going. To. Die, and I'll make sure of it." His piercing red eyes shot through Deathclaw's blood. An evil soul. That was what Deathclaw had seen. Even if his own eyes were red, he couldn't look Bloodstar in the eyes. He just couldn't.


	28. Meeting by accident

_He wants to kill me. _Deathclaw went to the river. He thought he could have some time to think. _ Maybe I can see it through, without a fight. _"What are you doing on the border!" Deathclaw looked up. Another cat was standing on the opposite side of the river. "I just wanted time to think." The unknown cat swam up to him. "About what?" "Now your on our side of the border." "If you don't tell anyone, I'll catch you something." "I don't like fish." "Who said anything about fish?" The she-cat dropped into a hunter's crouch, and sprang onto a mouse. "See you." Then she left.


	29. The Battle

"I've given you enough time to think, Fire. Now it's time to die. Completely." "Never." The fighting broke out quickly. Nightshade and Nightfur were partner fighting against a small brown tabby, and Skyfall and Skycloud were defending the nursery. Deathclaw was trying to find Bloodstar, but was in the middle of a two on one fight. "You know you're going to lose," one started, "this time." Deathclaw suddenly realized the voices. "You two don't know when to quit, do you?" "No, but we" "know how to kill you." The two jumped back, then ran in multiple lines, like a lynx would have done, only this time, there were two of them. Deathclaw suddenly saw an opening, and dug his claws in. "What's the matter Cedarpaw?" "Shade!" both cats said at the same time. He ripped Cedarshade's shoulder, and tore his claws through her belly. "One down, one to go." He did the same with Cindershade. A scream rattled through his ears, and he saw Firestar fall limp. "DIE YOU NO GODD, CROWFOOD EATING DEMON!" Bloodstar had heard the cry, but paid no attention. "I'll kill you with this last blow." "SkyClan, attack!"

**AN: What do you think of the insult to Bloodstar? R&R**


	30. Truth of Blood

"What!" "You didn't know, did you?" Bloodstar whirled around. "SkyClan will make you pay, but _I'm_ going to kill you first." Bloodstar sprang forward. Dodging to one side, Deathclaw ripped open Bloodstar's shoulder, and went into a Lightning Strike. He was waiting. "Where are you?" Deathclaw jumped up, and tore Bloodstar to shreds. "I warned you." "I'll find you again, Ray. Th-that's a p-promise." Deathclaw was in shock before he saw it. Bloodstar had been his father.

**AN: Who saw THAT coming?!**


	31. Fall of Death

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

|.-.|

"Deathclaw!" Skycloud heard his friend's agonizing cry. When he finally reached Deathclaw, he was screaming as if his entire body had been lit with flames. "I'm here. I'll get you to the Cinderpelt." "Just ahh! Do it!" When they arrived at the camp, Deathclaw was imminently taken to the medicine cat's den. "I feel like I'm burning! My ahh! Throat and chest. Help! Skycloud, just, ahh, be there for me." "I will. No matter how long it takes." The next morning, after a night of screaming in agony for the night, Deathclaw's breathing became so low, it was as if he had stopped. "Don't you have Deathberries?" "No." On the third day, when the herbs were ready, Deathclaw shed blood at even the smallest touch. "Don't touch me! Ahhh!" His eyes had grown deathly pale. The fourth and fifth day were no better. "I'm going to StarClan, Skycloud." Those were the last words Deathclaw ever said.

**AN: Sorry, had to do it. Any guesses on the herb? Hint: It is not used in the Warriors books. Check the Wiki then search.**


	32. Epilogue

"I wouldn't stay here even if you had my family! You're nothing but crowfood eating rats!" "Wait, what about-" "About what Sunstar? Everyone here is a demon." Deathclaw waked away towards the Dark Forest, never looking back. "Tigerstar." The dark tabby turned to face him. "So you came." Deathclaw unsheathed his claws. "Let's go."

**AN: I actually planned for Deathclaw to be evil, but because I started him out as a kittypet, I couldn't. Also, my insults to StarClan are maybe harsh, so sorry StarClan! End of Book One**


End file.
